


无事生非

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 事情是从什么时候开始不对劲儿起来的呢？迪卢木多有点想不明白。那种令人不舒服的、像是夏天融化的冰棍淌到了手腕上的感觉一路跟着他从那个古怪的异装癖集会直到吉尔伽美什的家里。





	无事生非

**Author's Note:**

> 双女装设定，请注意避雷※  
剧情非常水，没有逻辑，bug出没  
嗷嗷西预警！  
以及请不要在家长陪同下观看

事情是从什么时候开始不对劲儿起来的呢？迪卢木多有点想不明白。

那种令人不舒服的、像是夏天融化的冰棍淌到了手腕上的感觉一路跟着他从那个古怪的异装癖集会直到吉尔伽美什的家里。

但这肯定不是吉尔伽美什的问题，他想着，那家伙是个完全的自我中心主义者，就算察觉到了某种氛围也根本不会在乎它，问题肯定是出在我身上。

他自顾自地想着，也没发现坐在旁边正忙着卸妆的吉尔伽美什看向他的眼神里滑过的暗沉沉的光。

由欲望而生的集会是滋养罪恶的温床，他们今晚参加的也不例外，只不过他们的主要目的是端了这个以异装集会为幌子的地下毒品交易市场。

可惜迪卢木多没料到上头派给他和吉尔伽美什的任务是混进集会内部，把那份记录着所有参与人员和交易金额的名单搞到手，拿到emiya精心伪造的证件的瞬间，他是实实在在地感到眼前一黑。

他一进吉尔伽美什家的大门就被一个穿着恨不得开岔到腰的金色礼裙，梳着大波浪卷发的女王劈头盖脸地扔了一堆……非常难以描述的衣服。

黑色皮革短裙紧紧地裹着他的臀部，被着重强调的曲线饱满得像是成熟的果实，上面挂着一堆叮叮当当的金属铆钉，渔网袜的每个小格子里都勒出一小块儿蜜色的、结实的大腿肌肉，甚至泛着光——吉尔伽美什直接把他压到床上扯开他的腿涂了一层油一样的东西。本来迪卢木多都做好任他摆布的觉悟了，但在看到吉尔伽美什又不知道打哪儿翻出一瓶闪粉打算往他头上倒的时候他还是最后抵抗般徒劳地问能不能不撒，虽然那确实会显得他很闪但鬼知道洗不洗得掉。

意料之中的驳回，给了他一个透着地狱火的硫磺味儿的笑之后，吉尔伽美什简单地分配一下了今晚的任务：他负责美艳性感，迪卢木多负责油腻风骚。

我们就没有别的风格可以尝试么？迪卢木多一边推拒着一边努力瞟向地上那堆大尺码女装中的一件非常保守的连衣裙。  
那种地方不适合太清纯的打扮。吉尔伽美什随意打发道，懒得跟迪卢木多解释无论他那张脸蛋儿多清纯那条粉色连衣裙都和他健美先生的身材不搭。

开始的时候任务进展格外顺利，连迪卢木多一贯的坏运气都没挡住他们进去的路，他像个刚刚做完截肢手术才出院的病人一样跟着吉尔伽美什——即使在两个人的身高已经足够的情况下吉尔伽美什还是坚持让他把脚塞进了那双5cm的高跟鞋。

昏暗中看不清面容，模糊暧昧的气氛渐渐催生，甜美的女声与快节奏的鼓点恰到好处地冲淡了人们的絮语，不断变化彩色的灯光晃得人头晕，迪卢木多在心里翻了个白眼儿，咬牙看吉尔伽美什踩着比他的鞋跟还高还尖细的亮红色的高跟鞋，还一副如履平地的样子穿行过舞池中无数意味不明的目光——要么这家伙就是天生干什么像什么，要么这家伙就不是第一次尝试这双具现化的地狱。

他像避开漩涡一般在狂乱的人群之中挪动，低声向不小心碰到的身影道歉，身后却频频传来被触摸的异样感，重复了几次之后迪卢木多终于反应过来，他被人揩油了。

事实的惊悚程度让他忘记了脚下的高跟鞋和光滑的玻璃地面，迈开步子就想赶紧跟上吉尔伽美什，一时间彻底丧失了身体的协调，重心开始倾倒。  
但吉尔伽美什比他倒下的速度更快，他握住了迪卢木多的胳膊，用单只手臂硬是把迪卢木多带了起来，又大力地往自己的方向拉扯——从暗流汹涌的喧哗中，从男人的脊背与女人的腰肢中。他搂住他的力道大得不可思议，绷紧的小臂紧紧环绕着迪卢木多的腰背。

“忍着，不要闹事。”

迪卢木多差点以为自己幻听了。

在执行任务的时候以任性出名的吉尔伽美什竟然也有告诫他学会忍耐不要闹事的时候……虽然作为一个幸运A，就算任性闹事吉尔伽美什也总能完成任务，但这完全不是他能摆架子教训自己的理由。  
果不其然，下一秒他就暴露了本性：“任务完成后把他拖到外面的巷子套上麻袋，本王允许你把那杂种的脑浆揍出来。”

“……咱们可是正经的执法部门。”

“是么？”吉尔伽美什回过身，用挂着一串镶金边的宝石腕饰的、涂着莹亮的指甲油的手捏住他的下巴——这家伙做戏也做得太足了吧？盯着对方的指甲，迪卢木多不自觉地想。

“我怎么觉得，你心里想的应该跟我说的差不多呢？”  
他的吐息尽数穿行过迪卢木多的耳边，人群里传来嘀嘀咕咕议论的声音，迪卢木多才发现他们已经成了半数人瞩目的焦点，他在慌乱中小声警告：“我们还有任务……最好别惹人注目。”

然后他听到一声嗤笑，吉尔伽美什放下了手。

“负一层是地下车库，一楼是舞厅和大堂，二楼有个餐室，三楼以上全是客房，根据库丘林前辈的线报，我们要的东西在五楼503房，撤离线路有两条，最好是能安全到达地下车库——emiya会在那里接应我们，等咱们脱身之后阿尔托莉雅就带着分队冲进来收网了。”迪卢木多再次简述了一遍他们的任务，吉尔伽美什看上去还是那副懒洋洋的样子，“看到楼梯口的那个没有异装打扮的男人了吗？钥匙就是他，想进去那个房间要扫虹膜，等会儿你就过去……嗯，相信你肯定知道接下来要干什么，反正不管怎样能把他骗去开门就好。”

吉尔伽美什的脸以肉眼可见的速度扭曲了一下。  
“什么——！？你这杂种，竟然让本王去……”

“别！”迪卢木多在这位任性的王者开始大声嚷嚷之前先举手示意投降，“是你说的，我负责油腻风骚，但很明显，大家都喜欢美艳性感。”

“那可不一定，”他薄而优美的唇线像刀锋一样微微向上挑起，白皙的手掌顺着短裙的边缘滑下，掠过迪卢木多的大腿，“我倒觉得， 你这样子也挺色情的。”

那是因为你脑回路的构造异于常人……迪卢木多在心里翻了个硕大的白眼，面上还是堆着笑容：“我们保险起见，争取花费最少的力气完成任务。”

然后他就看着吉尔伽美什甩着一头大波浪卷去了，不出三分钟对方就带他上了楼。走之前吉尔伽美什还不忘转头递给迪卢木多一个意味深长的眼神。

……希望这位先生在过了今晚之后还能对这个世界抱有最后一丝幻想。  
啊，还是算了，下半辈子都要在局子里过的人了，幻想什么幻想。

迪卢木多在楼下放哨的十五分钟里拒绝了四个邀请他跳舞的“先生”，七杯为他点的酒，还差点揍爆了一个不知道是喝多了还是嗑药嗑嗨了反正就是精神极度不正常的想强行带他去开房的“女士”。终于，微型耳机里传来吉尔伽美什的声音，迪卢木多不由得生出一种想要落泪的欲望，然后拔腿就往楼上跑。  
紧接着从脚趾传来的、像是被压路机碾过的痛感让他差点没滚下去。

“你丫不光运气差，身体素质都不行了么？爬个三楼跟要了你的命似的。”吉尔伽美什挥着那个黑色的手提箱催促他，前门人太多了不能走，他们只好从三楼搭直达电梯下去，所幸有这个全警局幸运值最高的大佛在旁边罩着，三楼全层安静如鸡，一路畅通无阻。

摁下了“-1”之后迪卢木多掂了掂那个分量不轻的手提箱，冲吉尔伽美什一挑眉：“速度还挺快的。”  
“那是当然，”吉尔伽美什目露凶光，“要不是还把那个杂种捆起来抽了一顿本王早就出来了。”  
……典型的吉尔伽美什，套路和手段都一样的简单粗暴。

“叮——”  
指示灯随着提示音的响起而黯淡下去，两人彼此对视了一眼，继而收敛了声息。  
他们现在的位置在中央C区，emiya则在A2区等待他们，他们要向北走，路上会路过一家地下超市、一个公共厕所、一个小型的汽车用品专卖店，只要他们够快……在里面的人没发现什么不对之前，在守卫封锁地下出口之前，一切都来得及。迪卢木多在心里默默盘算着，他走得飞快，指望吉尔伽美什能把路线图背下来他还不如许愿肯尼斯能给他涨点工资。

“在瞎想什么呢，你这杂种。”  
头皮传来轻微的被拉扯的痛感，吉尔伽美什一脸不满，手里正攥着一缕垂落在他额前的头发。  
“不，没什……”  
凝重的空气在一瞬间被远远传来的脚步声打破，开始流动起来，迪卢木多只感觉后背发麻，前方那个发着幽幽绿光的指示灯给他们指明了唯一一个别无选择的藏身之处，迪卢木多想都没想就拽着吉尔伽美什冲进了公共厕所，他将呼吸的节奏放轻放缓，细细聆听着。地下停车场的安静空旷在暴露对方的脚步声的同时也暴露了他们自己的——现在只能期望……不，没什么好期望的，永远做好最坏的打算，这是他多年因为自己极其不幸的体质而奉为真理的箴言。

迪卢木多从腰带后面摸出一把折刀，转头发现吉尔伽美什还是拎着箱子站在原地。  
“你没带自己的枪么？”他问。  
“当然带了，”吉尔伽美什一挑眉毛，作势就要去撩自己的裙子，白花花的大腿露了一半出来，“你要看么？”

谁跟你说那把枪了你说话时能注意下氛围吗……迪卢木多头疼得厉害，外面的脚步声逐渐逼近，不过已经能听出来不是很多，大概两三个，而且杂乱无章，估计只是正常巡逻的保安，他自己也能解决，唯一担心的是会不会搞出什么大动静引来更多的人。  
他伸手指了指一个隔间，示意吉尔加美什躲进去，对方只是眯着眼睛嗤笑一声，并不理会。倒是把手中的箱子一甩，扔进了洗手池里，反手扣住洗手台边缘，整个人直接坐了上去，把箱子遮得严严实实。一连串莫名其妙的动作让迪卢木多不知道这是在干什么，直愣愣地盯着他，直到被吉尔伽美什按着后脑勺抻着领子拉过去亲吻，他才想起接下来还有几个敌人要处理，不然他们全组的计划就完蛋了。

疯子！这种时候还给他找茬！令人难耐的窒息感过去后，迪卢木多怒视着那双里面像是流淌着地狱岩浆的双眼，为了保持平衡他不得不把双手撑在吉尔伽美什身体两侧，他的右手按到了一个坚硬的物体——勃朗宁GP-35，吉尔伽美什没跟他开玩笑，他确实是带了枪的。

这该死的鞋！迪卢木多干脆踢飞了它，接着狠狠咬住了吉尔伽美什的下嘴唇，并试图从他开叉到腰的裙子里把那把枪拿出来——这家伙至少会记得装好消音器吧？铁锈的味道开始渗透进来，吉尔伽美什报复他的方式就是咬得更狠，在他松开牙齿的时候又把舌头伸进来了——做这一切的时候吉尔伽美什一直在直视他的眼睛，愤怒让他忽视的热度终于在这一刻开始冲击他的大脑，太糟糕了，这过分亲密了。

要命，吉尔伽美什的舌头顺着他的牙齿滑进，但没有深入；又舔舐他的上颚，却不用力，后脑勺上的那只手好像会放电，让他感觉头皮一阵阵的发麻。这没完没了的亲吻夺走了他所有的氧气，甚至失去了从枪套里把枪拿出来的力气，空气中是水分都开始沸腾起来，编织成一张网，迪卢木多想要陷进去，却又知道不能陷进去。触碰，拥抱，亲吻，吉尔伽美什擅长利用这一切营造掠夺的感觉。从他注视着的眼神里就开始传递出的压迫力——他的漱口水是薄荷味的么？迪卢木多想不明白。

在场面发展到需要分级之前，三两个穿着警备员制服的人闯了进来，吉尔伽美什终于松开了他，迪卢木多握着折刀的手藏在吉尔伽美什裙子下面，他不知道自己应该先给吉尔伽美什还是门口的人一刀。

领头的男人笑了起来，低声的，断断续续的，像是老鼠一样，肌肉不受控住地发抖，眼睛里挤出一点儿可怜又滑稽的光，接着是身后的几个男人，那些附和着的影子也开始颤抖起来。迪卢木多感觉一股血气直冲头顶，他当然知道那些人在笑什么，地下停车场，洗手间，两个穿裙子的男人，他整个人都罩在吉尔伽美什身上——这厚颜无耻之徒颇为干脆利落地借着他的身影把自己的脸挡住了。

终于看够了这场闹剧一般，那小头目样的男人摆摆手，目光顺着脸最后滑到迪卢木多挺翘的后臀上，鼓起双颊嘬了个响亮的口哨，哄笑声更加热烈。赤红的颜色从迪卢木多的眼角一路爬到耳朵后，直到那些人完全走出去，他还没松开拿刀的手，吉尔伽美什故意冲他耳朵里吹了口气。

“你……！”他还没来得及说话就被吉尔伽美什用额头撞了下巴，差点咬着舌头。

“摸够了没？”他懒洋洋地问着，迪卢木多才发现自己的手还放在他大腿上，隔着一把手枪。

够了，够得跟我摸自己大腿似的。迪卢木多站直了身子，都懒得再往吉尔伽美什身上多瞅一眼，弯腰去捡自己的高跟鞋，拧巴着脸又把自己塞进名为时尚的刑具里。天大地大任务最大，亲一口还省得打架，符合争取花最少的力气完成任务的行为准则，多好——emiya把车停在哪儿来？他差点给忘了。

迪卢木多在A2区找到了emiya的车，转头确认了一下吉尔伽美什都有好好地跟着他走，接着他停在后车门前，在吉尔伽美什还有两步就走到他面前的时候，迪卢木多绕到车的另一边，开门坐了上去。

“还行么？”emiya问。  
还行，还他妈的行，至少厕所没有按摄像头，不然黑进他们系统负责替换监控视频的库丘林前辈能拿这事儿笑他一年。吉尔伽美什上了车把箱子一甩就开始养大爷，迪卢木多简述了一下经过片段删减的任务过程也沉默了下来。

他到现在也不知道应该怎样开场，只能僵直地坐在沙发上，而吉尔伽美什在卸妆。还是问点什么比较好——你知道怎么卸妆么？用哪个卸妆水比较好？步骤一二三四五都是什么呢？所以问题为什么一定要和化妆有关……但为什么又一定是要他来开场？虽然他已经不生气了。

他悄悄支棱起眼皮，发现吉尔伽美什在看他。

他在看他，没什么表情，没什么情绪，只是看着，不知道在想些什么，那眼神让迪卢木多觉得陌生，好像是吉尔伽美什发现了一些他不知道的东西，他要去从里面读懂点什么，但他又害怕自己读懂了点什么，或许他的眼神在对上吉尔伽美什的那一刻已经开始泄密了——他却还不明白这秘密究竟是什么。

那双眼睛里一定藏着凶猛的浪潮，不然他怎么会觉得有水漫过自己的口鼻，让他快无法呼吸了呢？迪卢木多本能地扭过头去，来不及仔细思考那复杂感情的根源，他只能被动地接受——因为身侧的影子已经压了过来。

“迪卢木多。”  
他听到吉尔伽美什在叫他的名字，那声音如同从远方传来，一路上汲取了点儿别的意思，而不再单纯得像个名字。

他可能要吻我了——这预感是山洪，轻易冲垮了层层理智的壁垒，狂呼着席卷了迪卢木多身体的每个角落，他只是茫然地又转回来面向吉尔伽美什，他的大脑已经不能控制他做出更高级的动作了。

亲吻本身能传达的信息是有很多的。

在吉尔伽美什冰凉的嘴唇贴上他的那个瞬间，他好像忽然就明白了。

他的世界像是被一张巨大的网紧紧收束住了，拖着他向深海游去，漂浮的海草中间穿行过发着白光的鱼群，无数透明的气泡争先恐后地涌来，又在他的耳朵旁边炸开，没有咸涩的海水，他尝到的只有薄荷的味道。

END.


End file.
